michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Dark of the Moon: The Game (Xbox 360/PS3)
Transformers: Dark of the Moon: The Game was released on June 14, 2011 for Xbox 360 and PS3 platforms. The game is a prequel to the film Transformers:[[Transformers: Dark of the Moon| Dark of the Moon]]. Unlike Transformers The Game and Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon features a single campaign mode, rather than separate Autobot and Decepticon campaigns. The game features a multiplayer mode with gameplay very similar to War for Cybertron. The game was developed by High Moon Studios, fresh off the success of that game. Plot Chapter One It is three years since the Decepticons were last seen and, humanity believes they have fled Earth. However, Optimus Prime knows better and is constantly searching for Megatron and his forces. Bumblebee is sent to South America to find and investigate a Soviet relay facility being used by the Decepticons to monitor NEST-Autobot communications. He succeeds, and plants a virus prepared by Wheeljack into the transmitter that will allow them to monitor the Decepticons. However, he is discovered by a Decepticon party who flee in an attempt to alert their leader Megatron. Bumblebee tracks the Decepticons down to a small village where he destroys all the long-range transmitters trying to contact Megatron. Waves of Decepticons land in the city hoping to destroy him, but Optimus and Sideswipe, who have been searching other villages, show up and help Bumblebee fight off the attackers. Chapter Two The virus allows the Autobots to track down and eliminate Decepticons across the globe. When the Decepticons attack the city of Detroit, Ratchet is ordered to help civilians evacuate while Ironhide goes off to wipe out the attackers in the city. Ironhide makes his way into the city's main construction zone where he receives word that Ratchet has been captured by Mixmaster. Ironhide battles his way to find Mixmaster who has knocked out and injured Ratchet. Ironhide's normal weapons are not strong enough to pierce Mixmaster's shields, so he uses his "Heavy Iron" rifle to cause a large metal platform to land on Mixmaster trapping him underground. Realizing that Mixmaster would probably try to escape them, Ratchet reveals he placed a tracker on the Decepticon when he was captured. Ironhide continues his search for Mixmaster and receives the "Heavy Iron 2.0" from Wheeljack—a new rifle that can destroy Mixmaster's shields. Mixmaster is powerless against Ironhide's new weapon, defeated, and is killed by a fatal headshot from Ironhide. Chapter Three Sideswipe is captured by Decepticon forces whilst investigating suspicious activity in Central America and Mirage is sent to find him. Along the way to a rendezvous with Bumblebee, Starscream tries to destroy Mirage with proximity mines, then grabs the Autobot and throws him through a bridge into a deep ravine down below, believing he has killed the Autobot. Mirage's internal systems have been extensively damaged disabling his weapons and transformation system. He is only able to use his Active Camoflauge to sneak past patrols of Decepticons. He discovers the entrance to an ancient Mayan temple which has Decepticon markings all over it, suggesting the Mayans built their temples on top of Decepticon technology. The NEST team sends weapons and repairs for Mirage deep within the jungle where he eventually meets up with Bumblebee. The two Autobots make their way through the ruins and battle a Decepticon Enforcer on top of a temple. After dispatching the enemy, the two discover and free Sideswipe, who informs them that the temples are built over an ancient Cybertronian spaceport. The three Autobots hold off enemy forces until NEST reinforcements are able to arrive to help ward off the attack. The Autobots then make their way deeper into the ruins where Starscream is trying to launch a Decepticon ship into space. They battle Starscream, but are unable to prevent the launch and the Decepticon second-in-command retreats. Chapter Four As the Autobots attempt to track the launched ship's heading, Megatron realises Decepticon communications have been compromised and has Soundwave detached from his satellite. He then sends the communications officer to destroy an abandoned Sector Seven data archive on a Pacific island, which stores information which could jeopardize Decepticon plans. Soundwave lands on the island and takes on an alternate form of a SUV. He soon discovers that NEST has repurposed the old base, which is located inside an active volcano, as a research facility. Soundwave fights his way through the jungle and into the volcano. He arrives at the entrance of the NEST base and is unable to enter, so sends Laserbeak to sneak inside. Laserbeak goes throughout the base scanning hard drives, and Soundwave learns the facility is being used by Wheeljack to develop MechTech weaponry. He also realises that the base can be destroyed by disabling its volcanic stabilizers. Laserbeak alters the harmonics of the three stabilizers, making them vulnerable to his master's ultrasonics, and then activates the main doors so Soundwave can enter. Despite briefly becoming trapped in a laser grid prison, the communications officer destroys all three stabilizers, and the coolant system, triggering an eruption of the volcano. Soundwave escapes the collapsing tunnels in vehicle mode, then regroups with Laserbeak on the island surface. Chapter Five The Decepticons learn that Autobots are about to transport some of the MechTech weapons that were not destroyed on the island base to human armies in the Middle East, and Starscream is dispatched by Megatron to destroy it. He heads to a mountain NEST base in Nepal, but is ambushed and crash lands. Starscream then chases Air Raid through a canyon only to discover the Aerialbots are already escaping onboard Stratosphere with the MechTech weapons. The Decepticon is able to pursue and injure Stratosphere, forcing the Aerialbots to deploy and try to destroy Starscream. However, he proves to be too strong for them and, despite Stratosphere activating his Stealth Force mode, continues to shoot out the large Autobot's engines. Starscream boards Stratosphere, steals one MechTech 'boomstick', and detonates the other to finally send the Autobot crashing down. Chapter Six Soundwave begins preparations to cryo-thaw Shockwave, who is frozen in the Siberian Soviet facility the Decepticons have taken as a base. Starscream then returns to Megatron, hoping to please his master with news that they can use the Autobots' technology against them. Megatron, however, is furious as he knows the Autobots will have placed tracking devices in all their weapons. As he prepares to drain Starscream's energon as punishment, the Autobots arrive, their attack spearheaded by Ironhide. After Soundwave brings Megatron's weaponry online, he fights off the initial attack, before being blasted into the bowels of the base by Ironhide. The Decepticon leader retrieves plutonium from an old human stockpile, which he uses to create energon to awaken the hatchlings throughout the base, but structural collapse forces him to use ventilation tunnels to progress. Meanwhile, Starscream gets to the surface and begins bombing the Autobots, but this causes further damage to the base. After acquiring more plutonium, Megatron decides to begin Shockwave's cryo-thaw, but Soundwave has lost his connection, so the process must be done manually. The leader rallies his Decepticon forces to hold off the Autobot attack while he makes his way through the tunnels to Shockwave's cryochamber, scanning a truck to get there faster. As he nears the cryochamber, he encounters Warpath who, despite his boasts, Megatron easily finishes off. The Decepticon leader destroys the intense cryo systems that have kept Shockwave frozen for so many years and waits for his assassin to awake. However, Optimus Prime arrives, using weapons and an impenetrable energon shield from his trailer to battle Megatron. Soundwave informs Megatron that the freezing spray from the cryo generators can weaken the shields, and the Decepticon leader destroys the generators in the room until the shields on Prime can be destroyed. Although Optimus activates a jetpack and heavy weaponry, he is still defeated, and Megatron kicks him down into the cryochamber. The Decepticon then flees the base, sneaking past Ironhide and Ratchet using his new vehicle mode. Chapter Seven Optimus awakens at the bottom of the cryochamber, and realises that Megatron's plan was to awaken Shockwave from his imprisonment by the Soviets. Ratchet is able to activate backup cryo systems, but Shockwave's Driller has already begun thawing, and destroys the backups. Shockwave soons awakens, and engages Prime in combat. Ratchet identifies the assassin's back-mounted power core as a weak spot, and thanks to Shockwave's sluggishness, Prime is able to exploit this vulnerability. As Optimus begins to gain the edge, the Decepticon fully frees the Driller, which attacks ferociously. Prime utilises his shoulder launcher to injure the creature until it retreats, leaving Shockwave to fight alone. As the room thaws out, Autobot reinforcements begin to arrive, but each wave is swiftly dealt with by the Decepticon. Optimus continues to attack Shockwave's power core, and activates his jetpack to deal the final blow. However, the Driller re-appears at the last moment, and whisks its master away to safety. Optimus reports his victory to Ratchet, but laments that Megatron is still at large, and must be found. Epilogue In Namibia, Starscream joins Megatron and Soundwave just in time to hear Shockwave greeted back into the Decepticons. The Decepticon leader immediately sets his assassin a mission, travel to Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant and retrieve an object. Megatron then proceeds to gloat that Optimus Prime has no idea of his plans, and that the Earth and its resources will soon belong to him. Characters Playable Autobots * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * Bumblebee (Fred Tatasciore) * Ironhide (Jess Harnell) * Mirage (Dave Wittenberg) Decepticons * Megatron (Fred Tatasciore) * Starscream (Steve Blum) * Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) * Laserbeak Non-Playable Autobots * Stratosphere (Travis Willingham) * Wheeljack (Jamie Alcroft) * Aerialbots ** Air Raid (Rick Wasserman) ** Silverbolt (Bob Dunsworth) * Omnibot Warrior * Aerialbot Scout 1 * Aerialbot Scout 2 * Aerialbot Warrior * Protectobot Sniper Decepticons * Combaticon Warrior * Mixmaster (Dave Boat) * Driller * Dreads ** Assaulters Multiplayer * Ratchet (Fred Tatasciore) * Sideswipe (Fred Tatasciore) * Breakaway (Christian Lanz) * Warpath (Dave Fennoy) * Shockwave * Enforcer Others * Reynolds (Nolan North) Quotes "Looks like they gave up telling on us and just decided to finish us off!" "They are welcome to try." : —'Sideswipe' and Optimus Prime discuss the Decepticons' change in tactics. "…And Ironhide, keep collateral damage to a minimum." "That's not exactly playing to my strengths, Prime." : —'Ironhide' just can't have any fun. "Well. Detroit's seen better days." : —'Ironhide' "That was for Ratchet. And this is for ME!" : —'Ironhide' executing Mixmaster. Hardcore. "Hey, guys! You see these markings? Stuff is ancient! Even by our standards!" "Can you read it?" "Something about your leaking problem!" "Seriously?" "No, but you really should get that checked out!" : —Look, work for a Decepticon drone gets boring sometimes, okay? "One Boomstick for me, one Boomstick for you!" : —'Starscream' kills Stratosphere. "Starscream… You IMBECILE! The Autobots have surely planted a homing beacon in their own device! YOU HAVE LED THEM STRAIGHT TO ME!!! "But… I… Megatron…" "At least your life won't have been a total waste. I shall enjoy draining your Energon to replenish my own!" "Megatron! No! No! Please!" : —'Starscream' finds out how much his life sucks with a boss like Megatron. "Megatron, catch!" (Ironhide fires a missile at Megatron, who is sent hurtling down a long pit and is buried under rubble) "He will pay dearly for that…" : —'Megatron' responds to Ironhide's attack with some foreshadowing. Multiplayer This broad option is where you will be spending most of your hours after you beat Shockwave. Here, players can create their own Cybertronian combatant and pit them against the multitude of online transfans and 12-year-olds that will more than likely slaughter you. Custom characters can be leveled up by killing dudes in matches, with specific bonuses being given for specific actions. As they level up, more abilities become available. ; Characters Characters are created from four different bases, each of which feature different weapons, abilities and alternate forms. They are: * Scout - Cars. Fast, usually cloakers. ** Bumblebee Chassis (Autobot) ** Mirage Chassis (Autobot) ** Sideswipe Chassis (Autobot, Gamestop pre-order bonus and DLC) ** Enforcer Chassis (Decepticon) * Hunter - Jets. Also fast, specializing at long range. ** Breakaway Chassis (Autobot) ** Starscream Chassis (Decepticon) * Commander - Trucks. Balanced, with emphasis on defense and ally-aid. ** Optimus Prime Chasis (Autobot) ** Ratchet Chassis (Autobot, Amazon.com pre-order bonus, campaign completion bonus) ** Ironhide Chassis (Autobot) ** Soundwave Chassis (Decepticon) ** Megatron Chassis (Decepticon) * Warrior - Tanks. Slow and powerful, with strong offensive abilities. ** Warpath Chassis (Autobot) ** Megatron Tank (Decepticon) ** Shockwave (Decepticon, campaign completion bonus) Initially, players are only able to create one of each class, but as they level up, more slots open for a maximum of three of each class. Names can be chosen for each, but don't get too excited about making the Transformer you always dreamed of: bodies are limited to about three options per faction and look exactly like characters from single-player (for example, the Autobot Scout category lets you choose from Bumblebee, Sideswipe, or Mirage). And while you can pick your color scheme, the palettes are rather limited, especially for Decepticons. Unlocking additional characters will also make their chassis available for customizing. ; Playlists Choosing a playlist will automatically send you into a lobby, where the service will do its best to form balanced teams (I.E., you hopefully won't see a team of level 20 Commanders fighting one level zero Scout). The service will also select a random stage, which players can veto. Finally, when the game begins, combatants select their character. If your Scout gets butchered too many times, you can pick a different character at any time during the match, and you will switch to it upon dying. Players also cannot pick a faction; the game does it automatically. Various powerups (overshield, double damage, and intercooler) are scattered around the stages. Unlike War for Cybertron, you can not pick up fallen player's weapons. Playlists include: * Team deathmatch: Kill 40 opponents to win. Games can range from four to sixteen players. * Deathmatch: Kill 20 opponents to win. It's a free-for-all. * Conquest: Capture and defend several "power nodes" until your team gets 400 points. Players can also set up private matches, where the game options and maps can be adjusted as you see fit, but they are invite-only. Hopefully, you've got a lot of online friends! Notes * During the battle against Stratosphere, an Autobot flier claims that he has a fear of heights. * Several of the game's plot points make very little sense when taken together with the Decepticons' actual plan in the film. For instance, Megatron leaves Optimus to be killed by the awakening Shockwave, despite requiring him and his Matrix to reactivate Sentinel Prime, and in the game's epilogue Shockwave is instructed to retrieve an object from Chernobyl, despite Megatron actually intending for it to fall into the Autobots' hands. Additionally, the game depicts said object as a space bridge pillar, whilst in the film it is an engine component from the Ark. * While the Revenge of the Fallen games had the majority of the movie cast reprise their roles, this game notably only features Peter Cullen and Jess Harnell reprising their characters, while the rest of the cast is voiced by carry-overs from War for Cybertron such as Fred Tatasciore and Nolan North. Interestingly, the carry-overs are usually voicing different versions of their characters in War for Cybertron; for example, Tatasciore this time voices Ratchet and Megatron, and Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. voices Soundwave (albeit without the vocoder effect, much like Frank Welker's on-screen portrayal). Steve Blum instead gets to voice another incarnation of Starscream, taking over from Charlie Adler. Category:Video Games Category:Dark of the Moon video games